Thunder Morphers
It's Time to go Thunderstorm! '' :"''Telexa said these Power Morphers would give us power! Let's do it!" :―Nicole Holden The Power Rangers use their morphers to change into their costumed forms, initiating an instantaneous transformation or metamorphosis. A Morpher gives a Ranger access to their costume along with enhanced strength, speed and durability to fight monsters. Vita gave Susie her in Pretty in Blue Part 1, while the original team got theirs from Telexa in Day of the Dumpster. The Rangers would wear their Morphers on the back of their belts, hidden from civilians. The Thunder Morphers were given to the original Thunderstorm Power Rangers by Telexa. They each contained a Power Coin (purportedly created by Jinjor) embossed with an image of each Ranger’s dinosaur/other prehistoric beast. The Power Morphers resembled metallic belt buckles and were worn as such by the Rangers in their morphed form. In their day-to-day lives the teens’ generally wore them discretely on the backs of their belts or carried them separately to avoid suspicion. The ultimate fate of most of the Thunder Morphers and Thunder Coins is unclear. The Dino Coins evidently remained intact, despite being ruined in battle against Vido, whilst the Ninja Coins were turned to dust. The original Thunderstorm Rangers’ suits, complete with morphers and coins, were later put on display in the Power Chamber, but these may have been facsimiles. In either case, former Thunderstorm Rangers were shown to have access to their powers on at least 3 occasions afterwards. Aqua Ranger's gold morpher When Susie became the Aqua Ranger she used a gold-colored variant of the Power Morpher with her Dragon Coin. Later, as the White Ranger, she used an identical Morpher with the Tiger Coin and subsequently the Ninja Thunder Falcon Coin. The White Ranger morpher could theoretically be the same one used for the Aqua Ranger, due to the fact that the Aqua Ranger morpher and coin were never destroyed. Instead the Aqua Ranger Coin was depowered by the Green Flame Candle, leaving the coin useless, but both artifacts still intact. However, Susie's clone, who was given the repowered Aqua Ranger coin (or a copy of it), had her own morpher. Whether this was the same morpher used by Susie originally or simply a copy made by Lady Morticia is unknown. Morphing Sequence With a call of “It’s Time to go Thunderstorm!” the Rangers would hold their morphers out in front of them and push a red switch located on the right side of the devices, then call the name of their respective Thunderstorm ranger colors in the following order: Morphing Calls Season One *'"Thunderstorm, Aqua!"' - Susie (Aqua Ranger) *'"Thunderstorm, Black"' - Max *'"Thunderstorm, Yellow!"' - Carmen *'"Thunderstorm, Blue!"' - Drew *'"Thunderstorm, Red!"' - Rico *'"Thunderstorm, Pink!"' - Nicole Season Two *'"Thunderstorm, Aqua!"' - Susie (Aqua Ranger) *'"Thunderstorm, White!"' - Susie (White Ranger) *'"Thunderstorm, Black!"' - Max/Trey *'"Thunderstorm, Yellow!"' - Carmen *'"Thunderstorm, Blue!"' - Drew/Drew Hale (clone) *'"Thunderstorm, Red!"' - Rico/Jake *'"Thunderstorm, Pink!"' - Nicole/Jasmine Season Three With the advent of their new Ninja powers, the Rangers received a new set of Power Coins from Jinjor based on the Ninja Animals. They adopted a new morphing call: *'“White Ranger Power!”' - Susie *'“Black Ranger Power!”' - Trey *'“Yellow Ranger Power!”' - Carmen/Claire *'“Blue Ranger Power!”' - Drew *'“Red Ranger Power!”' - Jake *'“Pink Ranger Power!”' – Jasmine Category:Morpher Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm